Ava King
Ava Marie King is a new main character introduced for Season 4 of Bunk'd. She is a tenacious counselor from the big city who is unfamiliar with camp traditions. Ava is played by Shelby Simmons. History Season 4 Who da Boss? Lou da Boss! Ava debuts in Who Da Boss? Lou Da Boss?, when Lou brings her to Woodchuck cabin when she finds her lost. She tries to help Lou adjust to being the camp director in this episode by talking to her, cleaning up her room, and doing other stuff. Personality Ava is self-involved, she tends not to be interested in making friends or the personal lives of other people. It is eventually revealed this is related to the fact she rarely gets personal time away from her family, which causes a desire to have as much isolation as possible. However, after Noah tries to genuinely become her friend, she starts to be a little less standoffish, realising that maybe having one friend is preferable to always being alone. Ava tends to be irresponsible at times, easily being persuaded into allowing the campers to undertake reckless and dangerous behavior. She gradually grew out of this after learning some responsibility for the campers. Relationships Being the only daughter in her family, Ava consistently felt ignored and overshadowed by her brothers' achievements. When her mother failed to attend one of Ava's volleyball tournaments, Ava interpreted this as a lack of affection and interest, had a big fight with her mother, then got on a bus and just kept going until it stopped at Mooserump. With no idea what to do next, she applied to be a camp counselor for Woodchuck Cabin, just to avoid having to go home. When Destiny and Gwen learn about Ava's emotional seperation from her mother, they decide to send a fake letter from Ava apologising to Bonnie King, unfortunately for them, this causes Bonnie to arrive at the camp in person to reconcile with her daughter and their ruse is soon discovered. Bonnie and Ava eventually reconcile for real with Lou's assistance, but when Ava tries to leave to go home, Destiny and Gwen refuse to let her, because they will miss her if she leaves. Seeing how much the Woodchuck girls care for Ava, Bonnie advises her to stay at the camp as a counselor for the cabin. When Destiny accidentally discovers Ava's hidden singing talent, she encourages her to try out for the vacant position of Camp Songleader, only for Ava's public performance anxiety to take effect and cause her physical&emotional distress. The girls eventually figure out a way for Ava to gain confidence in public performing and when later seen singing/guitar playing on stage, Ava doesn't have any difficulty in performing publicly. Quotes Appearances Season 4 Appearances: 14/14 #Who da Boss? Lou da Boss! #Kikiwaka's Got Talent #Yes, Lies and Tower Escape #An Udder Disaster #Hot Spring Friend Machine #Water Under the Dock #In Your Wildest Screams #Inn Trouble #Lake Rancid #Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place #Mo-Squito Mo Problems #Sore Lou-ser #Lone Wolf #Serfs Up-rising #Summer Winter Wonderland #Cramped Champions #A Tale of Two Stackers #Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat #Snow Cups and Fisticuffs #The S'more, The S'merrier Trivia *Ava is fond of Italian food, particularly Garlic bread. *In Kikiwaka's Got Talent the reason Ava couldn't sleep is that it's too quiet at camp and she misses the noises of the city. Everyone made loud noises so Ava could fall asleep. *Ava's middle name is revealed to be Marie in An Udder Disaster. *When she was young, Ava's nose was smashed with a tetherball, it required several nose surgeries to repair. *As told by her mother in Udder Disaster, she plays volleyball. *Ava can sing and play the guitar, first shown in Mo-Squito Mo Problems and later in Summer Winter Wonderland. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Characters